Not So Innocent
by Still-Birth
Summary: Hinata's not to innocent as people think. Gaara can understand. Lemon. My first, so please don't flame me! ONESHOT


A/N: Oh, crap…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Not so Innocent 

---

---

---

Hyuga Hinata sometimes thinks about being raped.

Eighty percent of women think about being raped. Hinata thinks it's because they have a strong sexual desires. They feel guilty and embarrassed, but when they think about being raped, the feelings of guilt usually subside. The reason is because when they are raped, it isn't their fault and because of this, many women think it might be okay

Hinata knows she'll die a virgin.

Although the Hyuga are known partly for their incest, she knows she will die an old maid. She will be kicked out from the house of Hyuga, Curse Mark plastered on her forehead, when Hanabi nearly kills her eldest sister. Hinata will be left in the care of her, who will deal with her quickly.

She'll never have an intercourse, she already knows that.

But what happened was not what she predicted.

Around when she 19, turning 20 in a few months, the Kazekage of Suna asked for her hand. She knew he had done it unwillingly, making her silent in shock.

Her body shuddered when her father, who had been standing in the door, accepted.

The wedding was grand, but neither groom nor the bride didn't think it was.

They were a perfect match…in Hell, maybe.

That night, her groom didn't come to her like in Suns'a tradition. Suna's tradition is to have the groom come to his bride and take her…

But Hinata remained a virgin that night. And the nights after that.…

The Kazekage was locked up inside his office and she barely even got a glimpse of him.

There was no hope of being raped.

When she went out, she was usually companied by Temari, or Kankuro, or Matsuri.

If she sneaked out, people usually avoided her, even if she was in-disguise. The local womanizers stayed clear and the womanizers who preyed on married women were out of sight.

Hinata felt lonely there, in Suna. She felt like an outcast, like a little bird trapped in a cage, to dumb to try and pick the lock.

One night, he came to her.

That night it had been raining, and cold.

Hinata lay under the sheets, shuddering under the thick blankets that covered her form. She barely heard the door creak, but he was there, pulling the sheets away from her.

She was about to question his actions, but she found her words swallowed.

He kissed her…

His lips were chapped and cold, seemingly trying to steal some warmth from her's.

His was drunk.

Hinata knew from the smell of his breath and his actions, a little uncertain what to do. She knew he wasn't a virgin, and so wondered why he felt to uncertain. Weren't drunken men who had sex with women know what they were doing?

She felt his hands, smooth and warm, skim over the skin of her neck, going even lower than she liked. She gasped into his mouth when she felt his fingers pinch her nipple.

He used the tip of his fingers to makes swirls around her sensitive skin, making her squeak. "G…Gaara," she whispered helplessly, squirming under him and trying to find an escape.

He lowered his body, trapping her with his body weight.

His hands moved lower, gripping the hem of her sleeping gown, pulling it upwards, over her head and threw it somewhere to the floor.

Hinata breath went high pitched as the night's air bit at her skin.

He pulled his lips away from her's and rapidly undressed himself, ravishing Hinata's mouth once more before she could take a breathe of much needed air.

----

---

---

_Gaara hated the fact that he actually wanted her. _

_She was beautiful and he sometimes wondered why she stayed a virgin. He'd always sneak a glance of her on his visits to Kohona, and then, suddenly, they were wedded off. _

_He could finally have her, to make her his, to ravage her any time he wanted…_

_But he kept his distance. _

_For the first few weeks, he had avoided contact with her, locking himself in his office and filling out paper-work that he had pushed aside for months. By the end of the first week, he had finished all the paper-work and didn't have anything to do. _

_He thought about seeing her, but beat that thought down. _

_He wouldn't see her…_

_Not now, anyways. _

_One night, Naruto and his group of his friends (he was visiting for business) invited _

_Gaara and Kankuro out. _

_They accepted, finding nothing else to do. _

_Damn Naruto…_

_They had played a drinking game. _

_Gaara ended up drunk (although his speech didn't sound so slurred and he seemed to have control) and had to be led home by Lee, who was not permitted to drink that night. _

_Lee, unknowingly of the situations, opened the door to his room (with Hinata trying to sleep) and asked if he could simply walk to his bed. _

_Gaara saw the lone figure of his wife, and smiling evilly, said yes. _

---

---

---

His fingers hooked with the hem of her underwear and quickly stripped it off her.

Hinata closed her legs, feeling embarrassed and somewhat aroused. Her cheeks burned with blushes.

He moved his mouth away from her's, a string of saliva trailing from his mouth to her own. He kissed her pale, long neck, nipping and licking, leaving a wet trail down to her nipple.

Hinata forced down a moan, repeating in her mind that she would not enjoy this…but in the light of truth, she wanted it, so desperately.

His tongue swirled around her hard tips, his free hand worrying the other. She screamed at the sensation, unable to swallow it down this time. She could feel him smirk against her skin.

Her arms, which had been dead for the past few moments, wrapped themselves around his square, slender shoulders, hands tangled in his crimson hair. She tugged at them, as if encouraging him farther into his actions.

---

_She hated the fact that she wanted this from him. _

_But she was excited; she had never done this before._

_She could feel him, his manhood against her thigh, hard and aching to be inside. _

_She screamed at the sensation radiating from her breasts, his mouth switching to the other one, and the fact that his slowness was frustrating her. _

_Her hands tangled themselves in his hair, pulling him closer to her chest. _

_She could feel his hands skim downward, feeling every inch of her waist. _

---

---

---

Her breathing became even more pitched as his fingers played with her entrance, pinching her private area, his index skimming her opening.

She cried in frustration and he silenced her with a heated kiss.

Gaara pushed his index finger into her wet core, finger just slightly bending. He left her lips a little early, and looked down, inserting another finger into her, pumping in and out.

He worked his fingers faster, adding a third finger _(find some resistence)_, her high-pitched scream ringing in his ears.

"Good?" his voice was husky in her ear, his forehead pressing against her hair.

She closed her legs, trapping his hands, thrusting her hips, almost uncertainly, into his fingers. "Yes," she hissed, shuddering at her release.

Her juices splashed over his fingers, making him becoming even harder. He pulled away, cold air drifting to her clit.

She whispered his name with a needy croak, desperate to feel him inside and she knew he couldn't wait either. He looked into her eyes, looking for something, but not knowing exactly what he was looking for.

He placed himself at her wet entrance, kissing her and slowly easing himself in. Her hole was slick and hot, almost taunting to thrust inside her, but he held.

He stopped suddenly, his tip feeling her maidenhead. He glanced at her.

Hinata gave a wry smile, uncertain, but willing.

Gaara inclined his head in a small nod, pulling out for moment and thrust-ed back in her like he wanted to, hard and fast.

She screamed at the pain, clamping her mouth shut as an attempt to silence herself. She bit her lip harder as he leaned in on her, kissing her swollen lips and brushing away her tears.

He pulled back and slowly began to move, pulling out and thrusting back in.

Warmth built inside Hinata's stomach, her body releasing liquid to relive of heat. A coil began in the pit of her stomach, and in a few more thrusts, sprang at her release.

After few more thrusts of his hips, he too, climaxed.

He shuddered, sliding himself out of her wet warmth and laying beside her on the bed.

She panted, tossing to her side to look at him. He was facing the ceiling, trying to catch his own breath.

"What a night, huh?" he asked, a little slurred, but still controlled.

"Yes," she said hoarsely.

He sat upward, grabbing the sheets from the far end of the bed and placing them over their naked bodies. He gave the second blanket to her, tucking her, keeping her pale skin from the biting coldness.

"Good night," he said, his voice was content and watched her closely as her eyes fell close.

He looked at his angel, not so innocent as before, but still his to keep.

---

---

---

* * *

A/N: Oh, dear…my sister's going to kill me or writing this instead of her Neji/Tenten lemon. Well, this would be my FIRST lemon. This is the only lemon fan fiction that I actually got to write the lemon. All the others…I haven't reached that point yet…hoped you liked it! 


End file.
